


Remembering

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's new PT is someone out of his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter and Widow remembering each other?
> 
> For a tumblr Anon

“You sure, you don’t want me to come in with you?” Steve asked.

Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ”I can handle PT by myself, Steve.”

“I know, it’s just you said that Clint wasn’t going to be there and…”

“You don’t trust Clint’s judgment for a temporary replacement?”

Bucky turned to catch the looks Steve made as he tried to figure out the politest way to say that he didn’t trust Clint’s judgment, because he’d barely met Clint. Bucky had handled his own PT for his damaged arm and it was getting better. It still wasn’t great, but it was better and he had Clint to thank for that improvement. 

Bucky trusted Clint though and was grateful that Clint had found him a temp. Apparently he hadn’t done that for everyone. 

“Hey Bucky, Tasha’s ready make you cry,” the receptionist, Darcy, said from behind the desk.

Bucky didn’t need to glance at Steve to know he was frowning. Still, Bucky got up and headed in.

“Oh, quit looking like a sourpuss, she hasn’t killed a client. At least not as far as I know,” Darcy was saying to Steve. 

Bucky stepped into the therapy room and blinked as he took in the therapist who was looking down at a chart.

“Mr. Barnes, Clint’s been…”

“Natalia?” Bucky cut her off.

She looked up. ”James?”

“I haven’t since…”

“Right before you went to basic,” Natalia said, glancing at his arm.

“Yeah, didn’t work so well,” Bucky admitted. “Physical therapist?”

Natalia nodded. “I like the work, I like helping people. Clint talked me into it actually.”

“And Clint is your?”

“Best friend and business partner.”

Bucky smiled. ”So does that mean you’re single?”

“I am, but you’re going to have to wait until Clint’s back before asking me out.”

“What makes you think I was going to do that?”

“Because I remember you and your ways, James Barnes.”

“I remember some things about you, too,” Bucky replied.

“I’m sure,” Natalia replied. "Now, Mr. Barnes, let’s put that arm to work.“

Bucky swallowed, suddenly remembering what Darcy had said earlier, because he realized that Natalia was going to push him hard in this session and every one until Clint got back.


End file.
